Welcome to Crescentwood Academy
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Crescentwood Academy, a very prestigious Beyblading Academy that is located of off the coast of Japan. Bladers from all around the world unite together and fight together. What happens if a group of evil bladers from Crescentwood Academy tries to activate the Power of Evil. Only two students can seal it with the Stone of Purity and the Stone of Harmony. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What do you mean I got accepted Crescentwood Academy?" asks a voice.

A lavender haired Spaniard looks over at the letter she just received from Crescentwood Academy. The letter states.

_To Ms. Villanueva Del Ponte_

_I am here to inform you that you have been accepted to Crescentwood Academy, one of the most prestigious Beyblading Academies around the Word. It is a pleasure of letting you know that you application and essay was beyond from splendid and that you are going to be eligible for all honors classes. Classes begins a month from now and you must be on time for the ship on September 10__th__ at 8:30 AM sharp at Momo Piers. The number is Pier 48. I hope we get to meet soon enough._

_From,_

_Headmaster Tsubasa Otori _

Garaitz could not actually believe that she got accepted to some prestigious Beyblading Academy. As she signs to herself, a familiar blonde haired Polish blader rushes into the living room with a letter in her hand.

Garaitz asks, "Did you get accepted to Crescentwood Academy?"

"Yes I did and we have to go to Momo Piers to take the ship there in a month from now," comments Aldona.

The lavender haired Spaniard says, "Looks like we are going to be have to go no matter what since there is going to be a lot that us going to be happening this year.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Welcome to Crestwood Academy. Now I am going to be posting some important information that is going to be needed.**

**Mandatory Normal Classes- Teacher**

English I- Professor Theodore Cruz

English II- Professor Rose Charleston

History I and II- Professor Gary Williams

Biology- Professor Ophelia Corazon

Astronomy- Professor Eurydike Anates

Chemistry- Professor Henry Xavier

Algebra I- Professor Kenneth Price

Alegbra II- Professor June Frederick

Gym- Professor Kyouya Tategami

Beyblading- Professor Benkei Hanawa

Bey Mechanics- Professor Madoka Amano

**Mandatory Honor Classes- Teacher**

English I Honors- Professor Fang Kushina

English II Honors- Professor Fang Kushina

History I Honors- Professor Jacob Jennings

History II Honors- Professor Julius Caesar

Biology Honors- Professor Blaze Markaru

Astronomy Honors- Professor Galatea Anates

Chemistry Honors- Professor Frieda Kadoya Love

Algebra I Honors-

Alegbra II Honors- Professor Derrick Hickerson Hucks

Beyblading Honors- Professor Ginga Hagane

Bey Mechanics- Professor Madoka Amano

**Elementary/Middle School Classes**

Math-

Science- Professor Eurydike Anates

Social Studies- Professor Ninel Wang Velasquez

Language Arts-

Art-

**Elective Classes**

Fashion Design I and II- Professor Ninel Wang Velasquez

Food Prep I and II- Professor Frieda Kadoya Love

Marching Band- Professor Hope Tategami

Orchestra- Professor Hope Tategami

Jazz Band- Professor Hope Tategami

Music- Professor Hope Tategami

Drama- Professor Valencia Rosing Hearts

Archeology- Professor Sophie

Astrology- Professor Dunamis

Swimming I and II- Professor Wales

Martial Arts I and II- Professor Da Xiang Wang

**Clubs**

Choir- Professor Hope Tategami

Science Club- Professor Galatea Anates

Botany Club-

Mixed Martial Arts Club- Professor Da Xiang Wang

Literature Club-

K-Pop Dance Club- Professor Ninel Wang Velasquez

Asian Cultures Club-

Computer Arts Club

Robotics Club

Tech Club-

**Dorms- Dorm Master**

Ruby (Fire Beyblade Users: Symbol is a Red Flame)- Professor Da Xiang Wang

Sapphire (Water and Ice Beyblade Users- Symbol is a Dark Blue Water Drop or Snowflake)- Professor Ninel Wang Velasquez

Lapis Lazuli (Air and Wind Beyblade Users- Symbol is a Bright blue Breeze symbol)- Professor Kyouya Tategami

Onyx (Darkness Beyblade Users- Symbol is a Black Skull symbol)- Professor Galatea Anates

Topaz (Lightning Beyblade Users- Symbol is a Yellow Lightning Bolt)- Professor Dunamis

Jade (Earth Based Beyblade Users- Symbol is a Jade Green Rock) Professor Benkei Hanawa

Diamond (God Beyblade Users- Symbol is a White Crescent Moon)- Professor Ginga Hagane

**List of OCs and their Dorm Rooms**

Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte*-Diamond Dorm

Aldonda Cyrus**- Jade Dorm

Morgan Blue* (GoldenAngel999)- Ruby Dorm

Illirise* (Random Swift 13)- Sapphire Dorm

Luna Narazuka* (RedPhoenix10123780)- Topaz Dorm

Trent Wells* (siderisn)- Onyx Dorm

Max Smith (siderisn)- Ruby Dorm

Victoria Breeze* (babybluestar)- Lapis Lazuli Dorm

Aika Legato (Random Swift 13)- Lapis Lazuli Dorm

Mana (Gingercookiessnapp)- Sapphire Dorm

Botum Monivong (Song Of Hope)- Ruby Dorm

Bethany Rose Johnson (Song Of Hope)- Lapis Lazuli Dorm

* means Honor Student

** means Regular Student but going to be Honor Student later on

**Main Couples**

Zero and Garaitz

Shinobu and Aldona

Ren and Morgan

Takanosuke and Aika

Sakyo and Botum

**Side Couples**

Da Xiang and Ninel

Wales and Eurydike

Masamune and Frieda

Nile and Blaze

Sophie and Jacob

Kyouya and Hope

**Forms are going to be on ****my profile and you must fill out the entire form to be accepted. It must be sent by PM. Plus I am allowing 3 OCs per owner. Plus I need more Regular Students since I am not accepting more Honor Students.**


	2. Start of the New Year

**Start of the New Year**

"Time start off another year here," says a female voice.

A beautiful Eurasian woman steps into the fashion and design classroom and looks over at the stuff. She looks over at mannequins that was covered in dust. They lied motionlessly on the ground. As she dusts of and picks up the mannequin, the woman begins to hear footsteps.

"You seem to be busy there my lovely Lotus," states a male voice.

The woman immediately turns around and sees a Chinese man standing there his arms crosses. He smiles as he watches the twenty-four year woman picking up the mannequin. She smiles back as she manages to put it back into place before approaching the man.

The woman says, "Yes because tomorrow is the day the new students are coming here Da Xiang."

"Yes I know Ninel and we are all busy trying to be prepared for tomorrow," replies Da Xiang as he picks up a mannequin.

The woman known as Ninel looks over at Da Xiang as he helps up clean up the Fashion and Design classroom. She shifts a few strands of her vermilion locks and tucks it behind her ear. Ninel Wang Velasquez was a beautiful woman who stands around 5'11" with shoulder length vermilion colored wavy hair and goldenrod colored eyes. She was wearing a white colored knee length white colored collared halter dress with a dark blue colored waist belt and a pair of mandarin orange colored stylish pumps on. Ninel was wearing a white colored headband and also a pair of silver bangles on her right wrist. On her left ring finger was a silver wedding band with twelve pink diamonds encrusted into it and one huge heart shaped white diamond center. Inside the ring, there was an engraved message that says "Past or future, I will always be by your side my beautiful Lotus" written in traditional hanzi. She was currently married to the Chinese man, who is also known as Professor Wang since he was the Martial Arts professor.

"You know what this reminds me off Da Xiang," comments Ninel as she picks up another mannequin.

The Chinese man responds as he lifts up one of the mannequins, "The time where the substitute fainted and she made all the mannequins fall."

"That same day and you and I had to pick up all those mannequins because nobody else would," says the Eurasian woman to her husband.

Ninel begins to laugh before accidentally letting go of the mannequin and then a loud thud was heard. Da Xiang looks down and sees his wife on the floor with the mannequin on top of her. She informs him that she was alright since Ninel knows it was her fault. As the twenty-five year old man helps his wife up, a panicked professor rushes into the room. The professor was a twenty-nine year woman with black colored hair that was in a well-kept pixie cut and bright amber colored eyes. She has an olive skin tone color. After Da Xiang helps his wife out, they both approached the professor immediately.

"Are you alright Ophelia?" asks Da Xiang.

Professor Ophelia Corazon stammers, "T-The Stone of Purity and the Stone of Harmony are reacting violently."

"That is not good," responds the twenty-five year old professor.

Ninel responds back, "I am going to tell Tsubasa this news immediately."

"Alright my beautiful Lotus," states Da Xiang as he helps out Professor Corazon out.

Ninel immediately leaves her classroom and runs down the halls of the academy as she searches for Tsubasa. As the vermilion haired woman run, she senses an immense pressure surrounding the area. Professor Wang Velasquez was not sure why would be something like this. A black Saber Tooth Tiger-like creature begins growl towards Ninel, which made the vermilion haired professor take a few steps back. She then begins to hear a spinning sound and her goldenrod colored eyes looks downs and sees a beyblade spinning.

"Pitch Extinction," whispers the voice.

The lights shatters and Ninel was in a pitch dark room and the tiger bitbeast attacks Ninel ferociously. She cries out loudly as she tries to defend herself from the tiger's attack. The attacks continue on, Ninel tries to escape, but the tiger continues to attack on for no reason. All of the sudden, somebody launches their beyblade towards the tiger bitbeast. A bright shining light appears and a Pegasus attacks the creature immediately. The attack causes the tiger like creature disappears and a hooded figure catches the beyblade before leaving. Sunlight brighten ups the room and Ninel looks up and sees the blader that saved her life.

"Thanks Ginga," says Ninel before trying to stand up.

Ginga catches Samurai Pegasus and asks, "Are you alright Ninel?"

"Yea-"responds Ninel before crying in pain once more.

The Samurai Pegasus blader and professor looks over and sees huge and slightly deep gashes towards the right abdomen. Blood begins to soak into white dress and Ginga realizes that the tiger literally did damage to the twenty-four year old. She slowly approaches her and carries her bridal style to the infirmary since there was no other place to go.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _asks Ginga in his thoughts.

After the incident in the hallways, Ninel in the infirmary with a few minor scratches on her body and a huge deep scratch towards her right abdomen. She then looks over at Ginga, who was by her bedside.

"Are you sure what you saw was a beyblade?" asks Ginga.

The fashion and design professor responds back, "Yes because I saw the beyblade spinning as the black tiger growled at me."

"With something like this, we cannot let the students come here tomorrow because i-"

Ninel states, "That is not going to be possible though Ginga. We do not know if that mysterious blader going to come back anytime soon."

The door opens from the infirmary and the two professors looks over and sees Da Xiang running into the room. Ninel was actually relieved for the fact that her husband was here now. A

"How are you feeling Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Sore, but I am still alive at least."

"Alive? You were attacked?" questions the Martial Arts professor.

Ginga responds, "A bitbeast attacked Ninel since it reacted to when I launched Pegasus towards it Da Xiang."

"Is this even possible?" wonders Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired professor says, "It seems, but I saw was the bitbeast. I could not see the colors of the beyblade that was spinning. All Ginga and I know that it was a black Saber Tooth Tiger-like creature and that this beyblade has an owner."

"Should we tell Tsubasa about?" asks the Chinese professor.

Ninel and Ginga yells simultaneously, "No!"

Da Xiang sees the expression both professors and he later realizes it was better keep it among the other professors at the moment, but mostly those professors who were bladers from this school. Ninel feels starts feeling pain down her abdomen.

**The Next Day**

By Pier 48, a group of bladers was standing there with their suitcases and bags. All of them are going to be the new students that are going to the prestigious Crescentwood Academy. They all seem to be pumped up about it since it is not every day that a student gets accepted to a top-notched beyblading academy.

"I cannot wait to arrive at the prestigious Crescentwood Academy!" exclaims an eager voice.

Another voice states, "I know what you mean Zero because we are going to the place where bladers in the past like Ginga Hagane, Kyouya Tategami, and many other famous bladers have been a part of this academy."

"That is not all Shinobu," says a female voice.

Zero and Shinobu looks over and sees a familiar Polish blader with two royal blue and white colored suitcases. She was accompanied by a lavender haired Spaniard who has two black and gold colored suitcases. Shinobu could not even believe that they also were accepted to the Academy.

Zero states, "So you two are going to be joining us on the trip to the academy."

The lavender haired Spaniard responds back, "Of course we are joining you guys because we also got accepted into the academy and they gave us permission for Aldona and I to take all honor classes."

"You guys are going to be taking honor classes!" yells the

Aldona says, "Well Garaitz is since I wrote back to the academy that I was not going to be taking any honor classes without doing regular classes first to see how good I can do before they determine if I am eligible to take honor classes."

"What did they say?" wonders Shinobu.

The blonde haired European blader replies, "That they acknowledge and respect my decision and that they are going let me take regular classes first."

The Shinobi Salamanda blader closes his eyes and smiles at the Polish blader. He was not surprised by her decision since Shinobu knows that Aldona is the hardworking type of person. Zero was still in disbelief that Garaitz was taking honor classes on the first shot.

"Is Garaitz even smarter than you big brother?" questions a young boy's voice.

A short eight year old blue haired blader catches his skateboard and looks up at a taller figure with his green colored eyes. The taller Japanese teen shifts his glasses and looks over at Garaitz all of the sudden.

"I think we might have to see who is smarter Eito when we arrive at the academy," responds the brown haired Japanese teenager.

Garaitz states, "I do not really care if I am smarter than you or you are smarter than me Kaito because that is not the point of being accepted to Crescentwood in the first place."

Eito yells, "Why you do not care about that?"

"The real competition is who is the stronger blader at the Academy is and the answer at moment is none of us," says the lavender haired blader before walking towards the ship with her luggage.

The others aside from Aldona was in shock to hear the Conquistador Valkyrius blader's response. She says that no one is the stronger bladers, which seems to agitate Zero a bit.

"Why the hell she would say that for?" questions Zero.

Aldona responds, "She does bring up a good point though."

"You agree with her too Aldona," says Shinobu.

The blonde haired blader comments, "Yes because I know what Garaitz is saying. She says this because none of us do not know what challenges are ahead for us at the moment. Plus you cannot pour in more tea into a cup when it is already full and by that I mean is when you arrive at the academy, start on a clean slate and your true journey begins."

"And you understood that how?" asks Eito.

Aldona says, "My mother has a Bachelor's Degree in philosophy."

They eventually decide to head aboard the ship since it has arrived at the pier. The others looks up the many bladers that are already aboard the ship. It seems that bladers around the world also received acceptance letters to Crescentwood Academy as well. This was going to be interesting and Zero then looks over and sees Garaitz, looking over at the sea. He rushes towards her and amber colored eyes stares at Zero's intense sky blue colored eyes.

"There you are Garaitz," says Zero.

Garaitz asks, "Are you mad at me for saying that in front of your faces?"

"Nah do not worry about that Gara because we actually understood what you meant when said that," responds the Samurai Ifraid.

The lavender haired blader smiles and replies back, "I see that Aldona had to explain it to you guys."

As Garaitz and Zero was talking to one another, a tall eighteen year old Laotion girl with shoulder length teal wavy hair and amethyst colored eyes looks over at the Spaniard blader. She then takes out a light black, silver, and turquoise colored beyblade from her pocket. The stone face of the Asian female's beyblade was a turquoise colored water serpent like creature. She was standing right next to a tall tri-colored haired flamboyant looking older teen.

"You are ready for this mission Ailani?" asks a male voice.

The Laotian blader smirks and responds back, "Of course I am ready for the mission Kira. We have been waiting a month for this mission to even start."

On another part of the ship, Ren was walking around the ship and she looks over at the many bladers on the ships. She was amazed as she watches them have practice battles on normal beydishes. There was about ten beydishes and she looks over at an empty one that was close by. As she was about to approach it, a Caucasian teenage with burnt orange hair that has side swept bangs covering his eyes walks towards the beydish.

Ren asks, "Do you want to have a battle against me?"

"Sure thing and by the way, my name is Morgan Blue," says the copper haired teen.

She smiles and replies back, "My name is Ren Kurenai."

As the two of them start having their beybattle, Aldona was sitting down on bench as starts reading_ Tao Te Ching _by Lao Tzu, who is the founder of Taoism. As she was reading, Shinobu looks over and sees the blonde haired European blader reading. He was actually surprised to know that Aldona was interested in philosophy and that was actually a very intelligent blader. As the Shinobi Salamanda blader approaches her, Aldona looks up and sees him. She closes her book and approaches him.

"What are you reading?" asks Shinobu.

Aldona responds, "Lao Tzu's Tao Te Ching and it is a really great book since I am believer of Taoism. I learned about Taoism from my mother's friend, who is Taiwanese at the age of ten. My parents were alright with me practicing Taoism due to Freedom of Religion."

"Why did you not want to take honors?" asks Shinobu.

The blonde haired blader says, "Like I say before, I want to find out if I am really qualify for honor classes. Getting accepted right away annoyed me because it takes hard work to move on where to go next."

"I understand how you feel Aldona and I respect your decision," responds the light brown haired blader to his friend.

She thanks him before a loud screeching sound was heard. All the bladers cover their ears until a voice informs them that they have finally arrived at Element Island, which was location of the prestigious Crescentwood High. It has been a good long month since these bladers have received their acceptance and now their adventures starts now.

On the island, the headmaster and the seven dorm leaders was standing on the island. Ninel, who was wearing a royal blue ruffled sleeveless blouse on with an amethyst purple knee length pencil skirt on and a pair of silver strapped sandals. The Sapphire Dorm's master was covered in bandages from the attack last night. Standing right next to her was her husband Da Xiang, who was the dorm master of the Ruby Dorm. He then looks over at his wife and places his arm around her shoulders as she leans her head on his chest. Ginga and the four other dorm masters looks over at them and recalls about a meeting they all had yesterday.

_The Seven Dorm Masters have all united in the Student Longue for a meeting amongst themselves. Ninel sat down on the couch as she took a sip of lavender tea that Eurydike made for her earlier that night. Da Xiang looked over and saw how tensed his wife was. Who would be since she fell victim to a bitbeast attack? _

_Kyouya asked, "Why you wanted us to have a meeting before the new students come in Ginga?"_

_"We have a huge problem and we could not tell Tsubasa about what is going on." said Ginga._

"_Something happened that you are not telling us," commented Benkei._

_Ninel placed the thermos on the table and said, "A live bitbeast attacked me for no reason. If it was not for Ginga, I would have been mauled by a black Saber Tooth tiger."_

"_Is this even possible?" questioned Galatea before she took a bite of her chocolate filled croissant._

_Benkei, Kyouya, and Galatea believed that Ninel was being insane until Dunamis told them about Professor Corazon's panic attack. Da Xiang further on and explain the three other dorm masters about the Stone of Harmony and the Stone of Purity being out of balance. The blonde haired Greek woman said that she heard a legend about dark and violent bitbeasts attacking innocent people._

_Kyouya stated, "So this must be real then if the Stones of Harmony and Purity is out of balance."_

"We should be vigilant about this and to make sure the students are safe," stated Ninel.

_Dunamis responded back, "I agree with Ninel. The protection of the young bladers should be our first priority."_

"_Then there is the Battle of the Elementals Tournament coming up in three more months," said Da Xiang._

_The Battle of the Elementals Tournament was tournament that were the dorm master of each dorm chooses an honor student to represents the dorm. Each student wears a unique costume based on the colors of their dorm and they have a Battle Royale-styled match. The last beyblade stands means the he or she is King or Queen of Elements. It seemed that there is huge possibility of all of this happening during that particular event._

Tsubasa looks over at the many new students that are standing there. The silver haired Headmaster smiles as he approaches the group of students. Assistants from around the island places silver bracelets with different gemstone charms on each student.

"As you know, there are seven dorms and each bracelet's charm represents the dorm you will be staying. The dorms are determined by the beyblade that you use in battle," says Tsubasa, "the back of the charm has a number engraved on it and that is room number you are going to be in."

As the assistant places the silver bracelet on Garaitz's right wrist. There was white diamond crescent moon charm dangling it from it. She turns around and sees the number 125 on it.

"Now you guys are going to be settled into your dorms before we have dinner. All students with ruby flame charms, your Dorm Master is Professor Da Xiang Wang," states the headmaster of Crescentwood Academy.

Zero, Shinobu, and Ren looks over at their ruby flame charms. It was actually an honor to be in the dorm of one of the most prestigious bladers of the Ruby Dorm. Da Xiang leaves his wife and sees the group of students that are going to be with him. A smile appears on his face and tells his students to follow him.

Tsubasa then states, "Students with sapphire water drop or sapphire snowflake charms, your Dorm Master is Professor Ninel Wang Velasquez. She is the wife of the Ruby Dorm Master if some you guys are going to ask that question."|

Ninel approaches her students and says, "It is a great honor to meet you all. I hope you guys have a great year here."'

Aldona and the others Jade Dorm students follow their Dorm Master, who was Benkei. Kyouya then leaves with the Lapis Lazuli Dorm students and following him was Dunamis as he leaves with his fellow Topaz Dorm students. Later on, Galatea and the new students who are in the Onyx Dorm follows the Greek woman immediately.

"The last dorm is the Diamond Dorm and your Dorm Master is Ginga Hagane," says the headmaster.

The remaining students that are there are the Diamond Dorm students. Garaitz is one of them and decides to follow them. Kira was following the lavender haired student until another female looks over at him. She was a gorgeous looking Honduran eighteen year old with honey tan skin and shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She stares at Garaitz with her turquoise green colored eyes before reaching into her coat pocket. She takes out a gold, black, and red beyblade. The stone face was face of a Saber Tooth tiger.

"Did you create a disaster yesterday?" questions Kira.

The teen smiles and responds back, "Nope since Berserker Ennedi did all the work Master Kira."

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_What the hell!" yells Garaitz after Meloldia poured her strawberry milkshake on the Spaniard blader._

_This brings attention to the all the tables. Zero then looks over sees a dirty and enraged Garaitz. Melodia and her accomplice Ailani begins laughing at the lavender haired Spaniard. This then leads to more laughter from the other students as well. Garaitz does not say a word since she could believe somebody like the Honduran teen would do something this pathetic. She lavender haired blader turns around and leaves immediately. No tears appears from Gara's eyes and another student follows her._

"_Are you alright?" asks the student._

_Garaitz responds, "I am fine and thanks for showing your concern for me."_

_"No problem and my name is Yura, I am also a Diamond Dorm Student like you Garaitz," responds the red haired Korean teen._

**This ends the first chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood. It seems that there some new troubles coming along the way. That is not the end of all the problems. Plus I have something to say…**

**For Author/Authoress who have Honor Student OCs:**

**I am going to need you to post your OC's unique costume (the colors of the costumes have to be the same their dorm colors) since they are going to wear that for the Battles of the Elementals Tournament. **

**For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Friends around the Corner

**Friends around the Corner**

As Garaitz settles into her new room, she looks up at her posters that she has the wall. It was of her favorite groups such as Kara, Nine Muses, NU'EST, VIXX, Sleeping with Sirens, t.A.t.U, Belanova, La Oreja De Van Gogh, and Egypt Central. She also has a white and gold colored laptop on top of her desk along with a hair there. She also has few neon colored beanbag chairs, a royal purple and gold Fleur De Lys rug, and also a purple lamp with a white tiger print lampshade. She feels like in heaven since all her stuff is with her. The lavender haired blader was in heaven basically before the loudspeaker states it was time for dinner. Garaitz sighs to herself and immediately leaves the room. As she walking down the halls of the Diamond Dorm, it was indeed a fancy looking dorm that truly lives up to its name. More students leave their rooms and headed off to the cafeteria. As the Garaitz makes it to the cafeteria, she walks into the line and sees Aldona right in front of her. She taps the shoulder of the blonde haired blader.

Aldona turns around and says, "Oh hey there Gara."

"How is the Jade Dorm treating you?" comments the lavender haired blader.

The Polish blader says, "It is a pretty friendly dorm. I made two new friends who into Taoism like I am."

A female voice says, "Hello."

A second female asks, "How are you doing?

The two twins are both of Chinese descent for the older twin sister short black hair that is styled in a pixie cut with brown colored eyes. The younger twin has elbow length black colored hair with violet colored streaks and brown colored eyes. Both sisters have the same fair colored skin,

Garaitz smiles and says, "Hello, my name is Garaitz."

The older twin responds back, "My name is Fei."

"As for me, name is Daiyu and I am Fei's younger twin," responds the younger twin sister.

Garaitz could not believe Aldona has made friends right away in the academy. It was very like of Aldona to make friends so easily, but then again she is in a different dorm than Zero and the others. Garaitz on the other hand has not made any new friends in the dorm since nobody has approached her yet. From behind the line, Zero and Shinobu looks over and sees Garaitz and Aldona together.

"I cannot believe Garaitz is in the Diamond Dorm," comments Shinbou, "but she uses a God-Element type beyblade though."

Zero responds back, "That is true and that her dorm master is the famous Ginga Hagane."

"These seven dorm masters are known to be one of the strongest bladers during that time. Four out of the seven dorm masters have fought in the Battle of the Elementals since they were honor students," comments another voice.

Ren asks, "Who were they Kaito?"

"Dorm Master Da Xiang of the blazing Ruby Dorm, Dorm Master Ninel of the serene Sapphire Dorm, Dorm Master Dunamis of the electrifying Topaz Dorm, and Dorm Master Galatea of the pitch black Onyx Dorm are the four honor students who battled in the Battle of the Elementals that same year," responds Kaito.

Shinobu comments, "If I am not mistaken, Dorm Master Ninel won that year with her beyblade Turquoise Alicorn."

As the bladers were having a conversation amongst themselves, Kira and others watches as the good bladers was talking about the Battle of Elementals. The other bladers that were with him smile at this sight of this.

"That will give us time to work on our plan since it will be executed on the day of the Battle of the Elementals," says Kira.

As Aldona, Fei, Daiyu, and Garaitz decides to sit down, Kira then looks over at Melodia. She walking with her tray of food, which was a strawberry milkshake and some fries. The Honduran blader from the Diamond Dorm approaches the table were Garaitz and the others was sitting. As Zero and the other bladers decide to sit with Aldona and the others, a Honduran blader was standing behind Garatitz and pours her strawberry milkshake on the Spaniard. This bring attention to everyone and the lavender haired Spaniard stands up.

"What the hell!" yells Garaitz after Meloldia poured her strawberry milkshake on the Spaniard blader.

This brings attention to the all the tables. Zero then looks over sees a dirty and enraged Garaitz. Melodia and her accomplice Ailani begins laughing at the lavender haired Spaniard. This then leads to more laughter from the other students as well. Garaitz does not say a word since she could believe somebody like the Honduran teen would do something this pathetic. She lavender haired blader turns around and leaves immediately. No tears appears from Gara's eyes and another student follows her.

"Are you alright?" asks the student.

Garaitz responds, "I am fine and thanks for showing your concern for me."

"No problem and my name is Yura, I am also a Diamond Dorm Student like you Garaitz," responds the red haired Korean teen.

She smiles as they decide to go the Diamond Dorm together so Garaitz can take a warm bath and remove all the milkshake from her body and hair. As they leave the cafeteria, Professor Ginga and Professor Kyouya looks over at the two Diamond Dorm students.

Ginga states, "Looks like there was no brawl between Garaitz and Melodia."

"You are pretty damn lucky to have such mature student like Garaitz and also Yura is somebody else you keep a good eye on," comments Kyouya.

The red haired dorm master says, "I know because she is very smart and powerful blader. She might be stronger than Garaitz, but I have to wait and see who I am going to choose for the Battle of the Elementals."

In Garaitz's room, Yura was sitting down on one of the beanbags that was there. The auburn haired Korean blader looks up at the posters that were up on her wall. Some of her favorite bands such NU'EST and Kara are on the Spaniard teen's wall. It seems that she was a fan of K-Pop just like Garaitz was. Suddenly the Conquistador Valkyrius blader appears with wet hair and she was wearing a black colored cotton bathrobe on.

"How you feeling Garaitz?" questions Yura.

Garaitz smiles and responds, "After that refreshing bath, I feel much better Yura."

"That is good to know and if you need me, I am going to be in room 126 since that is my room," states the auburn haired blader, "see you in class tomorrow."

The lavender haired European replies back, "See you later tomorrow."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Garaitz walk down the halls of Crescentwood Academy, she was wearing a white colored shirt with white and black plaid mini skirt with a pair of black ballet flats on. There was a white diamond logo the right side of the shirt and the Spaniard also wears a pair of white fingerless gloves. She also wears her bracelet around her right wrist. Yura was with the lavender haired Spaniard she was wearing the same outfit like Garaitz.

"I cannot believe it is already Monday," complains Yura.

Garaitz says, "I know, but you do not have to complain about it."

The two honor students walks together and amber colored eyes looks up at a familiar blader. Zero was standing there wearing a white polo shirt on with a red flame logo on the right side and he was wearing red slacks on and black sneakers on. He also was wearing his silver bracelet. He then looks up and sees Garaitz with another student right next to her.

"Hey there Gara," says Zero.

The lavender haired blader states, "Hey there Zero."

"How you are feeling?" questions the Samurai Ifraid blader.

Garaitz says, "After what happened yesterday, I decide to forget about it and move along. I have to get to class since I do not wait to be late for Astronomy Honors."

She rushes off to her first class and Yura follows her, which makes Zero from. He has never seen Garaitz rush off like this, but it make sense since today was the first day of class, he walks into the classroom and sees the some student from different dorms in the same He then takes his seat and looks up at the professor that was there. The professor was a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair and dull gold colored eyes. She then look over at the students that was sitting down on their desks. Zero looks over and sees all this science stuff that was there.

"Good morning class and my name is Professor Eurydike Anates, your Astronomy teacher. I am the younger sister of Galatrea Anates, who is the Astronomy Honors Professor," says the beautiful Greek blader.

Zero says, "I am going to do badly in this class."

"Do not worry about it," says a female voice.

He then looks over and sees a thirteen year old girl from the Lapis Lazuli dorm that was sitting behind her. She introduces herself as Aika Legato and she tells the Samurai Ifraid blader that Astronomy was an easy class, which brings relief to Zero. It was going to be hard since none of his friends was there to help him out. It was going to be a hard few weeks.

* * *

**In Gym Class**

Ren was wearing an army green colored t-shirt on with a pair of red colored sweat pants. She was trying her best to dodge the balls that were aiming at her. Kyouya watches as the students play dodge ball on the first day. Other students was playing volleyball on the far side of the gym. Aldona and Shinobu was having an interesting one-on-one match. It was out of pure luck these two have the same class together. As two students provide an interesting match, Kyouya looks over and sees how great a player Aldona was.

"_This must be girl that wrote back to Tsubasa that she wants to be a regular student, not an honor student. I never thought that Aldona student was also very athletic as well. Benkei is lucky to find a student like her,"_ thought Kyouya.

A student with green curly hair watches the two students having the volleyball match. Ailani on the hand looks over at Aldona and sees how great a volleyball player she was.

"You are a great volleyball blader," says Shinobu.

Aldona responds back, "Thanks, but I love to play sports like volleyball that is all."

As the dodgeball matches end, Ren was taking a sip of water and looks over at Luna, who was on the opposing team during the dodgeball match. She was a Topaz Dorm student and she was one of those honor students. Honor students have to gym class as well since it was mandatory for them to take it. Ren has made two new friends during the time she was here. Morgan was also an honor student as well, but he was taking Algebra II Honors at this time.

"Hey there Luna," says Ren as she approaches the honor student.

Luna looks up and sees Ren standing there, but she continues tying her shoe laces. The Thief Phoenic blader walks away while Luna continues continue tying her shoelaces.

"Huh?" questions Luna and she watches Ren leave the room.

* * *

**In Algebra II Honors**

Kaito was on the whiteboard trying to the answer that was on the board that Professor Hucks was impressed as he watches the honor student form the Sapphire Dorm trying to answer the tough question. Taylor, who was friends with Ren becomes friends with the Guardian Revizer blader. As Kaito finishes solving the problem, the Algebra II professor stands up and revises the answers. There is a smile on his face as he says that the answer was correct. The brown haired Japanese blader smiles before returning back to his seat. Melodia, the teen that poured milkshake on Garaitz watches as Kaito sits back down. She was keeping an eye on the people that Garaitz often hangs out with under Kira's orders

"_He is pretty good looking,"_ thought Melodia in her mind.

* * *

**In the Fashion and Design II Class**

Ninel watches the students as the students comes up with costume designs for both male and female for their own dorm room for the Battle of the Elementals. Yura then looks over at the sketches that she has down. She drew a white colored halter mullet dress with a cutout that reveals mid drift. The skirt of dress reaches an inch above her knees, but there is a long portion of the dress that reaches to the floor. There was a beautiful headpiece on the sketch and she also has designed a pair of angel wings with it. As Ninel walks and looks over and sees the sketches the students have down, she then stops and looks over at the Korean teen's sketches. The vermilion haired woman was impressed by the sketches.

"Yura, I need say something to you," states Professor Wang Velasquez.

Yura looks up at the professor and asks, "What is it professor?"

"The Headmaster wants me choose six students from my Fashion and Design II classes to make costumes for the chosen students for the Battle of Elementals in December. I have to select the students in two more weeks since that is when I have to choose which student is going to be the Sapphire Dorm's representative and work on her costume design myself," comments Professor Wang Velasquez.

The Korean teen says, "You want me to design and make the Diamond Dorm's representative costume."

"Yes because I think your designs are very unique and I never seen such talent like this before Yura," comments the Fashion and Design professor.

"Sure thing Professor Wang Velasquez," responds the auburn haired Diamond Dorm teenager.

Ninel smiles and continues on walking down the classroom and looks over at the sketches. They are all amazing designs to choose from, but she has to choose five more students for their designs to come out alive for the Battle of Elementals. It was going to be hard, but the vermilion haired woman was certain that she will choose the right students to work on their designs.

* * *

**In Jazz Band Class**

Hope was watching the musical talents the students have in this class. The brunette then looks up at Fei, who was playing the saxophone. The Jade Dorm student was playing a jazz rendition of her favorite song, which was I Did it for Love by BoA featuring Sean Garret. The Asian ravenette was very impressive, but Professor Tategami comments that Fei was a very intelligent young lady and she was also very smart for those who are in the Jade Green Dorm. She makes that comment because she knows who the head of the Jade Dorm is.

"Maybe there are very talented students in Benkei's dorm," whispers Professor Tategami.

Fei asks, "Were you paying attention to the song Professor Tategami?"

The wife of Kyouya Tategami looks over and sees Fei, who was holding onto her saxophone. She did not expect the Chinese blader from the Jade Dorm to finish the song so easily. Hope admits that Fei is a very talented young blader, but she even wonders if there are bladers who can surpass this student. It seems that she would have to wait and see who Benkei chooses for the event.

"You did a great… No an excellent job with your rendition I Did it for Love and I did not expect you to have great talents and I wish you the best of luck in the future," comments Professor Tategami.

Fei smiles and responds back, "Thank you much Professor Tategami."

"It is not a problem at all," comments the Jazz Band Professor.

* * *

**In the Headmaster's Office Later that Same Day**

Tsubasa was looking over at the acceptance letters of the students that he does not seem to remember accepting them. The names of the students was Captain Arrow, Genjuuro Kamegaki, Karura, Kira Hayamya, Spike Bourne, Xiao Baihu, Yoshio Iwayawa, Ailani West, Melodia De La Rosa, and Charlotte Deroux. He does not remember sending them letters, but they ended up accepted into Crescentwood to begin with. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," says Tsubasa.

The door opens and both Professor Hagane and Profess Wang Velasquez was standing together. It was weird to see them together, but Headmaster Otori seems to wonder what was going on.

"What is it you two?" questions Headmaster Otori.

Ninel comments, "We have something to tell you about what happened the day before."

"What is it Ninel?" questions the headmaster.

The Fashion and Design professor confesses, "Yesterday the Stones of Harmony and Purity were unbalanced and it causes an evil bitbeast to attack me."

"Why you hid this from me?" sternly asks the Headmaster of Crescentwood.

Professor Hagane responds back, "To find out what reason the two stones are unbalanced and we found out the owner of the Black Saber Tooth tiger beyblade."

"Who is it Ginga?" asks Tsubasa.

Ginga confesses, "One of my honor students, Melodia De La Rosa. The beyblade that came alive was called Berserker Ennedi. She was the one who attacked Ninel yesterday.

"You mean that Melodia De La Rosa is a dangerous blader then," wonders Tsubasa.

Ginga comments that she is possess a potential threat to those around her and that he was not going to choose her for the Battle of the Elementals, which leaves him only one choice for the Battle of the Elementals.

"I have kept a close eye on my honor students, but there is only one student who has a great potential of winning the entire battle. I know it may be early to submit my entire, but I am making a clear choice of who is going to be representing the Diamond Dorm this year," says Ginga.

Headmaster Tsubasa asks, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte," responds Professor Hagane.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

_ Garaitz and Zero begins sparring with one another and Professor Wang watches as the two students practice with one another. Even though they are from different dorms and different student level, it seems that Chinese professor remembers about a moment he had with his wife. He would always help her out since she was not as proficient martial arts than he was. In this case, Garaitz was helping Zero out since he was not sure what to do to be exact. The Spaniard was giving pointers to Zero about how to defend himself and how to time his attacks._

"_That Garaitz girl is one amazing student. I can see why Ginga chose her to represent the Diamond Dorm this year, but he told to keep an eye on Melodia, since she also has the same class as Garaitz and Zero. Tsubasa told me that Melodia's beyblade attacked my wife two days ago," thought Da Xiang._

* * *

**Chapter two has come to an end. I am trying my best to introduce the characters little by little so I do not have so many characters to cram. Plus more action is going happen in Chapter three. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Seven Dorm Progidies

**Seven Dorm Prodigies**

Garaitz and Zero begins sparring with one another and Professor Wang watches as the two students practice with one another. Even though they are from different dorms and different student level, it seems that Chinese professor remembers about a moment he had with his wife. He would always help her out since she was not as proficient martial arts than he was. In this case, Garaitz was helping Zero out since he was not sure what to do to be exact. The Spaniard was giving pointers to Zero about how to defend himself and how to time his attacks.

"That Garaitz girl is one amazing student. I can see why Ginga chose her to represent the Diamond Dorm this year, but he told to keep an eye on Melodia, since she also has the same class as Garaitz and Zero. Tsubasa told me that Melodia's beyblade attacked my wife two days ago," thought Da Xiang.

Zero says, "You are good at this."

"You are not half bad yourself," comments Garaitz as she blocks Zero's attack.

The Samurai Ifraid Blader states, "Yeah and thank goodness we have at least two classes together. So what are you going to do after classes end."

"I am going to hang out with Yura in the Diamond Dorm's student lounge," says Garaitz before the bell rings.

As the class ends for the first day, Yura and Garaitz walks down the hallways of the Diamond Dorm and they look over and sees the students enjoying their time in the student lounge. The students looks over at the two students and cheers loudly as the scream out Garaitz's name. Amber eyes starts blankly at the students who are currently cheering at the lavender haired European.

"Why is everyone cheering so loudly for?" asks Garaitz.

A student responds back, "Dorm Master Ginga has chosen you to represent the Diamond Dorm for the Battle of the Elementals."

"Battle of the Elementals… What is that?" questions the lavender haired Spaniard.

A female voice responds back, "The Battle of the Elementals is an even that is held every year in the end of December. One honor student from each dorm is chosen to battle out in a Battle Royale-styled match. Last beyblade stands is proven to be the winner is known as the Queen or King of the Elementals."

Both Yura and Garaitz turns their head over and sees a tall female with chestnut brown hair that was in a pixie cut. The Caucasian teen stares at the two honor students with soft pale blue colored eyes.

Yura asks, "And you are?"

"My name is Roxanne Miller, I am the second-in-command of our prestigious Diamond Dorm. I am also the dorm advisor if you are wondering," says the preppy eighteen year old.

"Um nice to meet you Roxanne," hesitantly says Garaitz.

Roxanne smiles and responds, "Nice to meet you too Garaitz."

The fifteen year old reveals her pearly white teeth, which kind of freaks out the sixteen year old blader. Yura on the other hand seems to have something against Roxanne since the South Korean student thinks she is creepy and she dislikes preppy people. Suddenly Dorm Master Ginga stands right next to Roxanne and tells her that he can handle it from here. Roxanne immediately leaves, which makes both honor students sighs of relief.

Garaitz remarks, "She is sure to be a very enthusiastic person."

"Yes I agree with Garaitz and I apologize if she startled you two," responds Professor Hagane.

Yura says, "Thank you Professor Hagane because I think she almost gave me a heart attack."

Everyone from the dorm laughs aside from Melodia, the teen who poured her strawberry milkshake on Garaitz the night before. She seems to be not so interested about the news of the Spaniard being the Diamond Dorm's representative. Kira then looks over at the unenthusiastic Honduran blader and smiles.

"It seems that our Dorm Master has chosen the perfect person to represent our dorm," says Kira.

Melodia responds, "I know and I was not shocked to know that Dorm Master Hagane would choose her since it would have interfere with out plans that days."

"I know and I have one person who sabotage the school from the inside," responds the tri-colored hair students.

In the Jade Dorm student longue, Aldona was leaning on the wall drinking a can of cola. The blonde haired Jade Dorm student was now getting more popular than before. As the Polish teen finishes her cola, she tosses the can into the trash which brings attention to not one, but about seven students.

"She is so cool!" exclaims one student.

Another responds back, "I never thought we would have a strong blader like Aldona!"

The Polish blader scoffs and decides to leave the student lounge. This brings attention to both the Feng twins. They could tell that Aldona does not like receiving this unnecessary attention. From afar, a ginger haired seventeen year old was sitting down on the couch and watches as the popular student leave with her desiring sapphire colored orbs.

"She seems to despise the fact that she is quite popular with everyone," says a voice.

Yoshio looks over and sees the ginger-headed teen and asks, "When did you get there Charlotte?"

"That is none of your own business Yoshio and I am leaving right now," says the French teenager before leaving.

Yoshio wonders if she and Aldona are related with one another. Both of them have that leave me alone personality and they are also from Europe as well. As Aldona was walking down the halls, she turns her head over and sees Charlotte walking at the same direction. A smile appears on her face since it seems that Polish blader accepts her presence.

"Decided to leave early huh Dona?" wonders the ginger haired teen.

Aldona responds back, "I had to leave or I would have random people jump all over me."

"You are quite damn popular in this dorm this is only day one of the school year," replies Charlotte.

The blonde haired European blader states, "You are right Charlie since it has been only the first day. Plus I do not give a crap if I am popular or not."

Benkei watches as the two girls' leave, but his eyes was on Aldona. How come she is not an honor student? She has proven to be an intelligent young lady with a very mature personality. A lot of the professor was giving her positive remarks despite the fact it was only day one of classes. This has been actually happening a lot lately since there are a lot of new bladers showing incredible talents inside and outside the beydish. Fei is another example as well, but dorm master of the Jade Dorm believe Aldona can set much higher standard than Fei could ever stand.

In the Ruby Dorm student lounge, Shinobu was drinking a can of soda and remembers when the students from the Jade Dorm tries to follow Aldona. The light brown haired teen recalls the expression the jade eyed teen had on her face. She actually was disgusted about the whole thing.

"What's wrong Shinobu?" asks a voice.

Shinobu snaps out of his trance and looks over to seen Morgan, "It is nothing at all Morgan."

"You do not have to lie to me bro. I know when someone feels troubled Shinobu," comments the honor student.

The Shinobi Salamanda replies, "I just wonder how Aldona has become so popular with everyone without her talking to anybody. It is not than I am jealous, but it seems that Aldona does not want it."

Morgan now understands why Shinobu was feeling a bit off. He worries about Aldona getting all this unnecessary popularity. The Dark Flame Scorpio blader thought that Shinobu cares for the well-being of Aldona since there are a lot prodigious students this year. This includes the amazing fashion designer Yura, who is from the Diamond Dorm, the extremely talented musician Fei from the Jade Dorm, and the precise fighter and genius girl Garaitz from the Diamond Dorm. These four are contenders of being a part of this Battle of the Elementals. Both boys do not know that Garaitz is the Diamond Dorm's representative. Da Xiang looks over at his two students, but his emerald gaze was towards Morgan though. The Martial Arts professor was keeping an eye lately on this particular student. Morgan may be an easy going and laid back person, but the Ruby Dorm master cannot deny how smart he is. He knows well that he has to choose one student to represent the Ruby Dorm for this year's

In the Lapis Lazuli Dorm's student longue, a sixteen year old girl with ebony brown hair was standing there acting like her normal self, which was carefree and gullible. Despite the fact that she was like this, Kyouya looks over at Victoria Breeze, one of his honor students careful. Even though she is not technically his brightest students, but she has underused power which is can be a good thing since nobody knows her strengths as a blader. He also has noticed something about her and it was dealing her pranks.

Victoria would be pranking the students during the most unexpected times, which is a second quality of an interesting blader. Even she may be carefree majority of the time, the dorm master of the Lapis Lazuli Dorm notices her potential as a strong blader. But he does have one question though. Are there bladers stronger than this particular blader?

"_Maybe the Lapis Lazuli Dorm has the chance to win this year's Battle of the Elementals. Victoria is the perfect candidate for this year's event,"_ states Professor Tategami in his thoughts.

A smile appears on his face, which catches the attention of the milky skinned blader. As she approaches her dorm master, sky blue colored eyes stares over at the sixteen year old blader and he smiles.

"I have been thinking about being this year's Lapis Lazuli Dorm's representative for the Battle of the Elementals Professor Tategami," says Victoria, "since none of the other honor students meet your expectation."

In the Topaz Dorm's own student longue, Luna was having practice battles at a beydish that was there. The Topaz Dorm honor student was not showing no signs of weakness during the match, which catch Dunamis's attention. The dorm master watches on how Luna battles with Midnight Eclipse. It seems that he has quite a blader since he has never seen somebody like Luna battle before. After finding out that Ginga has immediately chosen his student, the Topaz Dorm's master was wondering if Luna is capable of battling in this year's event

"Luna, we need to have to talk," says Professor Dunamis.

Luna look ups and asks, "What is it Professor Dunamis?"

"I have made my decision of choosing you to represent the Topaz Dorm for the Battle of the Elementals," states the lavender haired Astrology professor.

As Luna catches her beyblade Midnight Eclipse, she stares at her dorm master with her yellow cat-like eyes. Luna scoffs and comments that she was not interested in this tournament. Dunamis mentions about very strong bladers who are going to be battling it out.

"Plus I think you would have an interesting time battling Garaitz from the Diamond Dorm," states Professor Dunamis.

The Midnight Eclipse blader comments, "You mean that blader who has an IQ of 165 and she is often getting praised in the Diamond Dorm."

"Yes and she can provide you with a satisfying challenge," says the lavender haired professor.

As the Asian ravenette hears this information, a smile appears on her face. Few feline like teeth are revealed and folds her arm and closes her eyes.

"Now that you mention her, I think it would be better if I do participate in this Battle of the Elemental," simply states Luna before leaving.

Dunamis watches her and thought, "She is so similar to her grandfather in some ways."

"What do you mean you are going to choose me for the Battle of the Elementals Tournament," states a male's voice.

In the Onyx Dorm, Professor Anates looks over at one of her honor students standing right in front of her. Trent, who was also in her Astronomy Honors class was in shock to know he was going to be chosen for the Battle of the Elementals that is coming up in December. The Thunder Orion blader was considered to be very great strategist when he beyblades. Galatea's dorm is known to have the most honor students and this year, she, Ninel, and Ginga tied for most honor students. The blonde haired Greek professor also had trouble choosing who is going to represent the prestigious Onyx Dorm this year. Trent was considered to be one of her best students and he has a thing for Astronomy.

"I chose you because you have a strong bond with Thunder Orion in combat. Plus there are a lot of strong bladers who might participating this year and I want to choose you to represent the Onyx Dorm," states Professor Anates.

Trent responds back, "When you put it that way, I guess I know what you mean because there is chance I can be this year's winner."

In the Sapphire Dorm, Professor Wang Velasquez was walking around the serene dorm. The Sapphire Dorm was known for its serene nature of their students, but her goldenrod colored eyes stares at an elegant looking blader. The fifteen year old has beautiful platinum blonde colored hair with silvery-blue colored eyes. She has a striking appearance indeed, but Ninel frowns suddenly. Students having been avoiding her and walks away from her. It seems that Illirese was trying to warm up, but she is afraid of making new friends. She then recalls about a time where Tsubasa had talked to her about the blonde haired blader.

* * *

"_Ninel, I need to talk to you," said Tsubasa._

_ I approached the headmaster's desk and gave me a file to look at. I took the profile and I saw the blader's photo._

"_Her name is __Illirese__. She is going to be one of the Sapphire Dorm's new honor students. I wanted to talk you about her," stated the headmaster._

_I asked, "Like what?"_

"_About her dangerous strengths as a bladers. From what happened a long time ago, it seemed that her emotions are the main reason that she lost control of her beyblade, Crystalloid Chione," commented the silver haired headmaster._

_I yelled, "You spied on this poor girl Tsubasa."_

"_Ninel, I know you feel annoyed about this, but we had to do background research on all our bladers," sternly stated Headmaster Tsubasa._

_ Even though it was our task to research, as I found about this… I never thought I would have a distressed student that may be isolated from the others. Tsubasa saw my expression and he knew what I talked about. He knew it was wrong to do this, but he told me that it was going to be alright. That is what hoped since some of this information was confidential and maybe I can help her out._

* * *

Professor Wang Velasquez approaches Illirese and asks, "Can we talk Illirese?"

"Why?" questions the platinum blonde haired teenager.

She smiles and responds about, "I am here to help you out no matter. I will be by your side and I understand how you feel."

"Really?" wonders the fifteen year old.

The Sapphire Dorm's master states, "Yes since I was the first blader that used an Ice Element beyblade. It was hard for me since all the bladers that I have met used a water based beyblade. Plus I struggled controlling Permafrost Alicorn until I met two European Bladers who wanted to be friends with me."

"You mean Professor Sophie and Professor Wales," states Illirese.

Professor Wang Velasquez nods her head yes and tells her that it was something he was never going to forget. She comments since her arrival, Ice Beyblade users are allowed to join the Sapphire Dorm since ice was affliated with water. Illirese then sees Professor Wang Velasquez was touching her right shoulder.

Ninel comments, "You should be the Sapphire Dorm's representative for the Battle of the Elementals."

"No…. I cannot do this Professor…. My em-"

The twenty-four year whispers into her ear, "I will help you out and I will help take each step with you."

"Alright since I trust you Professor," whispers back the Crystalloid Chione blader to the dorm master.

Two week have now passed since the five other dorm master have chosen their representative's for the Battle of the Elementals. Tsubasa notices that Benkei has not submitted him a choice until several professors appears in his office. Two of them was Benkei and Galatea,

"Why haven't you sent your representative?" questions the headmaster.

Professor Hanawa states, "The professors and I have decided that Aldona is ready to take honor classes."

"Are you sure about this Benkei?" questions Tsubasa.

Professor Anates states, "Yes we are since I have to say that Aldona is a very talented young lady. It would be wrong to burden this teen's great talents."

"Eurydike brings up a good point since Aldona is well nurtured teen who is ready to move to the next level," comments Professor Sophie.

All of Aldona's professors agree with and Tsubasa smiles. Since it was recess, it would be the best to test out Aldona's strength as a blader. Both Dorm Master Hanawa and the headmaster leaves to find Ms. Cyrus and to test her abilities. Her test results are enough to prove her mental capabilities are at the level of an honor student.

Inside Professor Hagane's classroom, he, Professor Hanawa, and Headmaster Tsubasa was in the room. Aldona was standing there as she readies her beyblade carefully. Swiftly, the blonde haired Polish blader launches her beyblade towards the set of targets. The seventeen year old blader's bey, Hussar Wyvern hits the targets with precision. This was a first since nobody has seen a beyblade move that fast, including Professor Hagane.

"Hussar Wyvern! Gatling Stones!" yells Aldona.

A circle of stones appears and hits the targets that surrounded the beyblade. Each target was shattered into millions of pieces. As Hussar Wyvern finishes its attack, Aldona catches her beyblade and looks over at the professors.

"That is it! Aldona is going to be the Jade Dorm's representative!" exclaims Professor Hanawa.

Aldona comments, "That means I am an honor student."

"Yes it does Ms. Cyrus and tomorrow you will settle into your new classes," says Headmaster Otori, "maybe it was good to test you out before letting you move on."

Aldona smiles and Tsubasa says it was time to announce the seven bladers who are going to be participating in the tournament. They are all interesting choices indeed since this year a lot of strong bladers was heard this time around. It was going to be soon until before the true challenges await for the seven participants. Outside the room, Charlotte smirks as she hears Aldona's name to be chose. The ginger haired French girl could not believe it, but there are going to be bigger surprises along the way this year.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

_As the flames rises, the two trapped bladers was wondering what do next. Garaitz was looking a bit tense as she wonders who could have set the fire in the abandoned classroom. Zero then looks over and sees how weak the lavender haired blader was. Aside from the injured shoulder, Garaitz's body starts to weaken up. As she was about to collapse, Zero catches her in the nick of time. _

_"Do not worry Gara… You are going to be alright," assures Zero._

_ Suddenly two beyblade shatters the glass of the door and ice was freezing up the room. The two bladers was wondering whose beys are those that was doing this. Shinobu slams the door open and sees the two bladers inside the now frozen room._

"_Thank goodness you are alright," comments Mana as she catches her beyblade._

_ Illirese then looks over at Garaitz, who was looking pale. Dorm Master Hagane appears and sees the lavender haired Spaniard in Zero's arms. _

_"Thank goodness you are alright Zero and we need to take Garaitz to the infirmary immediately," says the Diamond Dorm's dorm master. _

_ Dorm Master Wang appears as well and sees one of his students here. His emerald eyes looks over at Ginga, who was now worried about Garaitz. It was for the fact that the lavender haired blader was going to be participating in the Battle of the Elementals. Da Xiang walks into the room and sees a beyblade standing there. It was a vermilion and bronze beyblade with a dragon stone face on it._

_"What bey this could be?" questions Da Xiang._

* * *

**This ends the third chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood. Looks like the real action begins in Chapter 4 with this so call mysterious fire. But for now, read and review please.**


	5. Trapped in Flames

**Trapped in Flames**

"I cannot believe I was not chosen," says one student.

Another students responds, "These seven are lucky to be a part this important event."

Zero and the other was wondering what was all the commotion was all about. This makes Garaitz wonder about the other six students chosen for the Battle of the Elementals. Kaito then pushes over towards a huge crowd of students as he was wondering if his dorm master chose him to be part of the great event. His jaw drops and he looks over at the list.

"I was not chosen to represent the Sapphire Dorm this year," stammers Kaito.

Eito responds yells, "Why Dorm Master Wang Velasquez did not choose you big brother!"

There was five female bladers that was chosen for the event and Kaito then looks over at Aldona's name as the Jade Dorm's representative blader. He was a bit confused since the Guardian Revizer blader accuses her not being an honor student. The blonde haired Polish blader eventually hears this approaches Kaito.

"I was appointed as an honor student just yesterday and Dorm Master Benkei chose me to be part of the Battle of the Elementals," comments Aldona.

Eito accuses the Polish teen, "You bribed him did you?"

The seventeen year old honor asks, "With what?"

Eito decides to stop asking any questions and Garaitz was looking over at a student. She has olive colored skin with knee length saffron colored straighten hair. She stares at the Spaniard with her light brown colored eyes. The saffron haired student from the Ruby Dorm takes out a beyblade.

"Sabotage is best method to eliminate one student," says the Mediterranean looking teenager before leaving the scene.

Sakyo, who was a Lapis Lazuli dorm watches the mischievous Ruby Dorm student leave the room. He senses something was suspicious about her, but he decides to leave. Takanosuke, who was another Lapiz Lazuli dorm student follow the other student. Ninel, who was walking with her lunchbox and she looks over at the Mediterranean teen. The Fashion and Design professor seems to be a bit suspicious of her. As she walks into the teacher's lounge, a familiar cherry haired woman look over at the Eurasian woman.

"Ninel you seem a bit tense," states the younger professor.

Ninel comments, "It is one my Fashion and Design I students who is in Da Xiang's Dorm. Every time I go near her, there are moments I feel like something is going to happen Frieda."

"Who do you have in mind?" asks Professor Kadoya Love.

Professor Wang Velasquez replies, "Gardenia Reyes is her name I do not know why I feel like this."

"Maybe it has to do with the day of the attack a few weeks ago," says another female professor.

The dorm master retorts back, "I do not know if Gardenia Reyes may be involved with the attack that occurred almost three weeks ago Fang."

The Honor English I and II professor shrugs and Professor Wang Velasquez cannot believe her friends are kind of against her. Telling her husband may cause him to freak out since she was one of his students. As Professor Wang walks into the teacher's lounge, his emerald eyes looks over and sees Ninel there. She simply avoids him as she begins eating her lunch. This makes the Martial Arts professor frowns because his wife has been acting like this. Fang the other professors ignore this and focus on their lunches. Da Xiang sighs to himself and approaches his wife.

"Why have you been acting like this for the last few days?" asks Professor Wang.

Ninel comments, "It is not that Da Xiang, but a particular student makes feel like something bad is going to happen."

"You mean Gardenia Reyes," states Ninel's husband, "I know how you feel because a lot my students have been complaining about her lately. Plus there is something mysterious about her."

"She has some sort of evil vibe," comments Professor Hucks.

Professor Wang was also feeling a bit off about one his students. Even though he shows a great pride for the Ruby Dorm, the dorm master shows concern for his students' safety. He remembers the day when Gardenia was sparing with one of the Topaz Dorm student. She nearly broke the student's arm if he and Garaitz did not stop the match.

"_What she is up to?"_ thought Headmaster Wang.

A few days later, Zero and the others was hanging out by the beach. Today was actually a great day to enjoy at the beach since tomorrow was Saturday and it gives them enough time to rest and work on homework. Garaitz was standing by the tiki hut, where Fei was selling snacks and drinks. The Diamond Dorm student was wearing a lime green halter bikini top on with steel blue Hawaiian floral prints with a matching bikini bottoms and a pair of white denim boy shorts that was unbuttoned and unzipped. Her signature lavender hair was is side curls with a steel blue faux hibiscus flower accessory and a shell necklace.

"Are you alright Gara?" asks Fei.

Garaitz responds back, "I am not sure to be exact Fei."

The lavender haired blader sighs to herself as she takes a sip of her Arnold Palmer drink. Zero, who was playing with soccer with Morgan, Shinobu, Kaito, Aldona, and Yura looks over and sees the Spaniard just standing there. Suddenly the soccer ball hits him, which catches Garaitz's attention. Fei immediately throws the Spaniard an ice pack.

"Are you alright Zero?" asks Morgan.

Yura comments, "He should have paid attention to the game."

` As Zero rubs his head, his sky blue colored eyes looks up and sees Garaitz with an ice pack in her hand.

"Take this because you are going to need it," states the Conquistador Valkyrius blader.

Zero smiles and responds back, "Thanks Garaitz. You are a great friend."

"You should really thank Fei since she tossed me it so I can give to you," says Garaitz.

Zero suddenly asks if she can take his place to play soccer. Garaitz tells him that she has something else to do, which makes the Samurai Ifraid blader frown. As the beautiful European blader leaves, Gardenia watches her walk past by her. The Greek-Spaniard teen was wearing a dark gray and red cutout one piece swimsuit and a crimson colored sarong.

"_You have a surprise for you in your room," _says Gardenia in her thoughts.

As the Spaniard walks into the Diamond Dorm, Professor Hagane watches as the lavender haired blader rushes to her room. He frowns because something has been going on with Garaitz lately. It was not that she was doing badly in her classes, but she does not want to participate in student activities like before.

"Garaitz!" exclaims Professor Hagane as he runs towards the honor student.

Garaitz looks over and says, "Professor Hagane."

"I was wondering something," says the Diamond Dorm's master.

The lavender haired Spaniard responds, "The reason I was not acting like myself is that my older brother Maximillian sent me an email about my paternal grandfather's death two days ago."

"I see and I will you some time alone because I understand that you need to grieve for your grandfather," states Professor Hagane.

She smiles and replies back, "Thank you."

Back at the beach, Zero and others was wondering what was going on with Garaitz. It has been two days since she has been acting a bit off than usual.

"I hope Garaitz is alright," says Morgan

Ren states, "I have never seen her like that before."

"It is better to leave her own because she is going through a tough time at the moment," comments Aldona.

Shinobu accuses Aldona, "You knew what was going on."

"Yes and she has been acting like this because her older brother sent her an email, informing Gara that their grandfather was dead," states the Hussar Wyvern blader.

Nobody did not expect Garaitz's sudden depression was coming from her grandfather's death. It was better for them to support their friend during this tough moment, but now it was better to leave her be. Zero stands up and tells the others that he was leaving as well. It was sudden, but the dual haired Japanese blader seems to have something else on his mind.

As Garaitz approaches her room, there was an envelope under the door that catches her attention. The Spaniard takes out the envelope and it says "To Garaitz" on it. As she opens the envelope, there a small note on it and it says;

_Come to the abandoned classroom at Midnight. We have to talk about a certain subject._

_-Unknown_

At the same time, Zero was reading the same note and wonders who could have sent of it. The fifteen year old blader does not seem to know who has this sort of handwriting. Gardenia walks passes by Zero and smiles since he has received the mysterious letter. All the European-Latino blader wonders if Garaitz received the letter as well. For now, she takes out a vermilion and bronze colored beyblade from her skirt pocket. She traces the stone face and mutter a few words in her native Spanish tongue.

Around 11:59 at night, Garaitz was inside the abandoned classroom that was located in the basement. She was wondering what was going on that she was sent to this room. Amber colored eyes looks over at the door, which catches her attention immediately. The lavender haired Spaniard readies her flashlight as the person opens and shuts the door. She immediately flashes it and amber colored eyes stares at the person that was standing in front of you.

"Zero?" questions Garaitz, "what are you doing here?"

Zero points his flashlight towards Garaitz and says, "Somebody sent me a note to come here."

"So you are not the only one then," comments the lavender haired blader, "but who else could have received the note though."

This was something neither blader knows, but it was really suspicious that they would be the only ones here. As the clock strikes midnight, there was a faint sound that catches Garaitz's attention. The lavender haired blader was recognizing the sound as she realizes something was up. A burning magmatic rock was launched and it hits Garaitz's left shoulder. This sends her going down hard as she lands her injured shoulder onto the concrete floors.

"Garaitz!" yells Zero.

The lavender haired Spaniard tries to stand up and lies, "I am alright."

That she wishes for as Zero sees the extent of the Diamond Dorm student's injury. He knows that she was in huge pain because that attack was too much to handle. But the weird part of about it is what just attacked her. A vermilion western styled dragon with an Ancient Hawaiian solider-like appearance appears in front of the two bladers. Looks like the worse for them since that bitbeast was alive and it was prepared to attack again. Garaitz tries to take out her beyblade, but the dragon sends the lavender haired blader flying a few feet into a group of tables.

"Why is that bitbeast attacking Garaitz?" thought Zero.

He approaches the tables and picks up the injured blader from the area. The dragon then breathes fires and it surrounds the entire classroom with blazing hot flames before disappearing. Zero and Garaitz watches as the room burns up. They wonder of somebody knows about what was happening to them now.

"What do you mean Zero and Garaitz have gone missing?" asks Shinobu

In the Ruby Dorm's student lounge, Dorm Master Wang was with Dorm Master Hagane at the moment. They received letters about the two missing students not so long ago. Shinobu, Ren and Morgan thinks it was some kind of joke before remembering something that may be related to what is going on now.

Morgan states, "I remember a student predicting that an old classroom is going to bursts into flame before I was heading to my room."

"Old classroom?" questions Ren, "there is an old classroom in Cresecentwood?"

Dorm Master Wang Velasquez appears and says, "The abandoned classroom in the basement of course."

The two dorm masters looks over and sees the dorm master of the Sapphire Dorm standing there with Illirese and Mana, who was also another one her students.

Da Xiang responds, "Ninel, I thought you…"

"No I was not at the cabin at all, but Illirese informed me that she smelled smoke before heading to the Sapphire Dorm and that it was coming from downstairs," states Ninel

Mana comments, "Zero and Garaitz are mostly likely inside that room."

"I agree and we should get there immediately," states Ginga.

Ninel and Da Xiang nods before leaving. As Shinobu was about to leave, Morgan blocks the Shinobu Salamanda blader's away.

"Morgan, why are you doing this?" questions Shinobu.

The Dark Flame Scorpio Blader comments, "Maybe the Dorm Masters know something that they do not want us to get involved with."

As the flames rises, the two trapped bladers was wondering what do next. Garaitz was looking a bit tense as she wonders who could have set the fire in the abandoned classroom. Zero then looks over and sees how weak the lavender haired blader was. Aside from the injured shoulder, Garaitz's body starts to weaken up. As she was about to collapse, Zero catches her in the nick of time.

"Do not worry Gara… You are going to be alright," assures Zero.

Suddenly two beyblades shatters the glass of the door and ice was freezing up the room. The two bladers was wondering whose beys are those that was doing this. Shinobu slams the door open and sees the two bladers inside the now frozen room.

"Thank goodness you are alright," comments Mana as she catches her beyblade.

Illirese then looks over at Garaitz, who was looking pale. Dorm Master Hagane appears and sees the lavender haired Spaniard in Zero's arms.

"Thank goodness you are alright Zero and we need to take Garaitz to the infirmary immediately," says the Diamond Dorm's dorm master.

Dorm Master Wang appears as well and sees one of his students here. His emerald eyes looks over at Ginga, who was now worried about Garaitz. It was for the fact that the lavender haired blader was going to be participating in the Battle of the Elementals soon. Da Xiang walks into the room and sees a beyblade standing there. It was a vermilion and bronze beyblade with a dragon stone face on it.

"What bey this could be?" questions Da Xiang.

Dorm Master Wang Velasquez comments, "Koa Dragoon. A dangerous fire-element left rotation beyblade. It seems that another bitbeast went on a rampage."

"Koa Dragoon? Isn't that Gardenia's beyblade?" wonders Dorm Master Hagane.

Dorm Master Wang mutters, "It is and I cannot believe she would try to kill two students by burning them alive."

Zero was relieved that it was all over, but he cannot get over the fact that somebody would do something like this. He does not know what was going on, but the Samurai Ifraid blader was certain that bitbeast has a mind of its own. Ninel could not believe another bitbeast went rampage again, but it makes her thoughts about Gardenia Reyes clear though. She was another dangerous blader that can't be in this school.

Two days have passed since the attack, Zero was walking into the Diamond Dorm and Ginga looks over at Zero.

"I am guessing you want to see Garaitz right now," says Ginga.

Zero nods and responds back, "Yes and I want check on her to see if she is getting better."

"She would be happy to see you," states the dorm master.

Garaitz, who was wearing a black tank t-shirt on with a pair of dark gray sweatpants on and white slippers. The Spaniard was wearing a navy blue shoulder sling on her left arm since she broke her left shoulder and was forced to wear it. As she walking to the lounge, Amber colored eyes looks and sees Zero there with Dorm Master Hagane.

"How it is going Garaitz?" questions Zero.

Garaitz responds, "In pain, but at least I can participate in the Battle of the Elementals in the end of year since my shoulder is most likely to heal by then."

"That is good and I am relieved to know that Gardenia was expelled from the academy," states the Samurai Ifraid.

Garaitz was in shock to know that Gardenia was the one who nearly killed them two days ago. The lavender haired Spaniard questions about the teen's ambition to kill her and Zero. Unfortunately Zero was not sure as well because since he does not have anything against her. That goes the same between the relationship between herself and the Koa Dragoon blader.

"Do you want a soda?" asks Zero.

Garaitz smiles and says, "Sure thing and I want a Dr. Pepper."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

"_Two bitbeast attacks within in two weeks now and we have not found any clues," comments Professor Tategami._

_ Hope and the other professors, the ones who were bladers at the academy look over at the dorm masters and the headmaster. They was acting quiet about it until Ninel stands up suddenly._

"_Remember the legend that Headmistress Renata and Headmaster Hagane has told about malice will surround thos-"_

_Kyouya yells, "You actually believe in that crap Ninel!"_

_"Let me finish Kyouya," retorts the Sapphire Dorm's master._

_Tsubasa responds back, "Ninel is right because maybe there is something we learned in the past that can help us with this problem."_

_Sophie asks, "Like what?"_

"_A source of malice that revives the darkness itself!" exclaims Eurydike._

* * *

**This ends the fourth chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood. The fire may be start of an old memory that may be revived. What is the Source of Malice? All I know it is going to take me two parts to explain. For now, please read and review.**


	6. Source of Mallice- Part 1

**Source of Malice- Part 1**

"Thank you helping me for bringing in my homework and class notes Professor Wang," says Garaitz.

Dorm Master Wang responds back, "You do not have to thank me Garaitz."

"You are one of the strictest professors in the academy, but I understand you care about you students whether they are from your dorm or not," states the injured sixteen year old blader.

The twenty-five year old Martial Arts professor could tell that Garaitz was not happy about the broken shoulder.

Garaitz asks, "What did the headmaster say about the incident?"

"He expelled Gardenia with the sufficient evidence that was found like the anonymous notes you and Zero had and her beyblade Koa Dragoon," says Professor Wang, "he also has put a curfew for students to be in there dorms by 10 at night."

The lavender haired blader states, "I see and you know anything about bitbeasts attacking innocent people."

"No and I am not supposed to say this, but there was another attack that occurred two weeks ago on the day before classes began," comment the Chinese Professor, "my wife was the victim of the first bitbeast attack."

Garaitz now understands now why Professor Wang Velasquez was injured two weeks ago. It seems that something was up with evil bitbeasts coming to life and the lavender haired blader was curious to know why. As she looks over at the pile of notes and homework on the table, Garaitz is going to be busy with her school work since she needs to be completed at some point.

The next day, Aldona was walking around the halls of the academy. After what happened to Garaitz, the blonde haired Polish blader seems to be tense about it. She does not know who might have these dangerous beyblades.

"Are you alright Aldona?" asks a familiar voice.

Aldona turns head and states, "Oh Shinobu… I am alright I guess."

"You are still wondering why was Garaitz attacked," comments Shinobu

Aldona ignores the Shinobi Salamanda blader's answer and apologizes to her immediately. The Polish blader responds back that it was all alright, but something about the attack seems to make her feel uncomfortable. It was for the fact that bitbeasts are attacking innocent people. Shinobu then looks over at Garaitz, who was with an assistant right next to her.

"You are returning to class Gara?" wonders Aldona.

Garaitz states, "Yes and I am going to have assistant helping with my notes, homework, and projects while I rest my arm. It was Dorm Master Wang Velasquez's request. Plus I am allowed to go the Fashion and Design class to check up on how my costume is going for the Battle of the Elementals."

"Do you know a live bit-"

The lavender haired blader retorts, "Ignore and pretend like it has never happened in the first place."

Immediately both Garaitz and her assistant leaves the two students behind. Shinobu assumes that she was hiding something important that she doesn't want anybody to know what was going on.

"Is something wrong Shinobu?" asks Morgan.

Shinobu responds, "It is not at all Morgan and do not insist on checking on me please."

As Shinobu leaves, Aldona can tell that something was wrong about the entire situation before heading to her first class of the day, which was History I Honors. As Jade Dorm student focuses on the class, another student walks into the dorm. It was an Onyx Dorm student and he seems to be familiar to the Polish teen. As he takes his seat, the nineteen year old turns his chair over and sees the blonde haired Polish blader and smiles at her.

"Shit!" mutters Aldona under breath, "not him again."

The raven haired teen states, "Long time no see sweetheart."

In another part the academy, two Lapis Lazuli students looks over and sees a pair of mysterious looking bladers. More of these appear and appear with acceptance letters, but none of the students seems to do something malicious like Gardenia.

"You are actual believe something is going on with these bladers Sakyo," says one of the Lapis Lazuli students.

Sakyo responds back, "Not just the bladers Botum, but also the beyblades they use as well."

"What do you mean their beyblades they us?" asks Botum.

The Dark Knight Dragoon Blader informs the Cambodian blader their beys are releasing a negative energy and these students all have acceptance letters. Botum comments that Sakyo was afraid of these bladers, which he denies it immediately. He states that they may be potential threat.

"Looks like we have to investigate this then," comments the Cambodian blader before leaving.

During lunch break, Hope walks into the teachers' lounge and looks over and see her friends and her husband sitting down. It seems that everyone who was a past student knows about the bitbeast attack.

"Two bitbeast attacks within in two weeks now and we have not found any clues," comments Professor Tategami.

Hope and the other professors, the ones who were bladers at the academy look over at the dorm masters and the headmaster. They was acting quiet about it until Ninel stands up suddenly.

"Remember the legend that Headmistress Renata and Headmaster Hagane has told about malice will surround thos-"

Kyouya yells, "You actually believe in that crap Ninel!"

"Let me finish Kyouya," retorts the Sapphire Dorm's master.

Tsubasa responds back, "Ninel is right because maybe there is something we learned in the past that can help us with this problem."

Sophie asks, "Like what?"

"A source of malice that revives the darkness itself!" exclaims Eurydike.

Dunamis responds back, "You are not referring to Hades' Stone aren't you Eurydike."

The professors that was sitting here have known about Hades' Stone and it was the stone that helps balances the sources of goods, which are the Stones of Purity and Harmony. Blaze, who was listening to this conversation decides to stand up. This immediately catches the attention to the professors and the dorm masters

"Maybe it is not what you think Eurydike," states Blaze.

Eurydike asks, "What are you talking about?"

Galatea suddenly feel a huge twitch towards her heart and grabs on to her shirt suddenly. Eurydike mischievous laugh, which worries Wales all of the sudden. It was not like of her to say something like this. Ninel suddenly remembers the dark presence and immediately snatches Hades' Stone and places into a decorative box that was there. The dark essence immediately disappears and Eurydike then looks over at the other teachers.

Galatea stands up and asks, "Why did you steal Hades' Stone?"

"I was going to destroy that stone, but the dark energy possessed me," comments Eurydike.

Wales yells, "That was reckless of you to do something like this."

"I know I know, but where should we hide it because the original spot is not a good enough spot since the fire two days ago," says the Astronomy Professor.

Frieda states, "I know where since I remember Masamune found a hidden door in one of the other abandoned classrooms."

As Ninel walks away, Fang watches the Sapphire Dorm master leave. The English Honors professor was wondering what was going on with her. Since the beginning of school year, the twenty-four year old professor was more stressed out than usual. The vermilion haired woman looks up and sees a mysterious hooded figure. Aldona, who was walking out from the cafeteria looks over at the hooded figure. Red colored eyes stares ferociously at Polish blader, which makes her turn pale suddenly. She begins to shiver and it catches the attention of the Fashion and Design professor. Ninel grabs him onto the hooded figure by touching his shoulder. The same red eyes stares at the twenty-four year old and she lets go.

"No… Not you again," mutters Professor Wang Velasquez.

The hooded figure responds back, "We meet again my dear Ninel."

It was the last word he says before leaving and Aldona looks over at the Fashion and Design professor once more. She has the same and exact terrified look on her face, which seems to question that the professors know him.

"Who was that man?" questions Aldonda.

Professor Wang Velasquez says, "Rago…."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

_ As Celestyn continued on attack Hussar Wyvern, the vicious wyvern attacks Aldona to the point that she cannot move. The Jade Dorm honor student was wonder why was she being attacked. Is this true extent of these Malicious Bitbeasts? Tears streams from the Polish teen's eyes as she takes each blow,._

"_You are pathetic by showing your tears Aldona. I thought you can withstand the pain from Centurion Wyvern," harshly comments Celestyn._

_Aldona yells, "You sadistic bastard!"_

_"Time you finish! Extinction Crusher!" yells the Ukranian-Polish blader._

_ As Wyvern tries to attacks, somebody pushes the blonde haired blader out of the way. Jade green colored eyes looks up at her person who has saved her. _

_"Shinobu!" weakly exclaims Aldona._

_The Shinobi Salamanda blader responds back, "Forfeit the match because it is not worth risking your life."_

* * *

**This ends the fifth chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood. The second part of Source of Malice is not going to be revealed until Chapter 9 (The length of the second part is going to be around the same amount words because a regular chapter is 2,000 to 3,000 words for this story). Rago's appearance means something very important, that is going to explained in Chapter 9. For now please read and review.**


	7. Wyvern's Ambush

**Wyvern's Ambush**

"What do you mean you saw Rago!" yells Tsubasa.

Back in the teachers' longue, the professors was shocked about Ninel's encounter with one of the Academy's worst threats. Professor Hagane comments that Rago was dead, until Fang corrects him by saying that Rago disappeared after the final battle. During the final battle seven years ago, around 200 students died trying to defeat Rago and about 500 was injured. Professor Tategami comments that something like could happen, but he doubted it might be that bad.

"Is this possible?" wonders Professor Markaru.

Professor Wales asks, "What might be possible?"

"Rago is probably the reason why bitbeast are coming alive," states the Biology Honors professor.

Professor Kadoya Love replies, "Maybe, but we do not know if he is the reason this is happening."

Everybody agrees aside from the Astrology professor, who seems to doubt that Rago is capable of doing something like this. She leaves the room, which catches Wales' attention and also her older sister's attention. Professor Wang Velasquez leaves as well because it was time to return back to their classroom and start working on the second half of classes. They nod in agreement and leave the teachers' lounge. The current professors of Crescentwood Academy must stop this potential evil for the sake of the students.

As Garaitz walks into the Fashion and Design classroom, she looks up and sees Professor Wang Velasquez walking towards the classroom. The twenty-four year professor sees the injured student with her assistant by her side. It was a huge shock that Garaitz was back after breaking her shoulder, but she has noticed that the Spaniard has not mind about participating in some of the classes. As the Eurasian professor opens the door, her other students walks into the classroom immediately.

In the Archaeology Room, Mana was reading her textbook as she was taking notes. The Ice Fox blader was a student who does not really show emotion, which catches Professor Sophie's attention. She was a very interesting student since she was paying attention to the class. Suddenly the door opens and the Archeology Professor's emerald eyes shift to right. Trent, one her honor students from this class walks into the room. It was a bit weird that he was later, but she would allow it for now. Aldona, who looks over at Trent tells him to sit right next to her. The honor student from the Onyx Dorm looks over and sees one of his future opponents for the Battle of the Elementals. The honor student from the Jade Dorm is heard to be a brutally strong blader, which was rumor that was spreading around the school. He was not sure if it was true or not, but that was for him to find out in the end of the year.

"Looks like you came to class late," comments Aldona.

Trent responds back, "I know and at least Professor Sophie did not mind it this time."

"That is good to know," responds the Polish blader.

In gym class, Zero was sitting down on the wooden floors. It seems that something was troubling and it was regarding Aldona's encounter with Rago. He recalls about the same person who attacked the school seven years ago. It was a bit too unusual for somebody that has died seven years ago to be revived.

"Why would Rago be alive?" questions Zero, '"why?"

A male voice asks, "Are you sure about that?"

Zero looks up and sees Sakyo there, much to Zero's shock. He did not know that the Dark Knight Dragoon blader was even in his class to begin with.

Zero states, "You are saying that Rago is not alive."

"Nobody knows what really happened to Rago. A lot of the professors assumes that he died during the last battle against Ginga Hagane. Some of the other professors assume that he has gone missing for seven year now," comments Sakyo, "maybe there is a link between him and the bitbeast attacks."

The Samurai Ifraid blader yells, "You know about that!"

"Yes since there're bladers like Gardenia that was accepted to academy with a tainted bitbeast in their beys'," comments the red and white haired teenager before leaving.

As Sakyo walks away from Zero, the Samurai Ifraid blader was wondering what was really going on here. What Aldona may be saying might be the truth or a path of lies she is unintentionally making. Aldona on the other hand was in her Astrology class since Archeology class has come to an end. As she was trying to focus, but she looks over at the student that was sitting in front of her. It was hard enough that she might have encountered Rago along with Mrs. Wang Velasquez, but having her ex-boyfriend it the last thing she wants. She loathes this particular Onyx Dorm student. As she tries to focus, Mr. Dunamis scolds Celestyn for not paying attention. Celestyn laughs it off like some arrogant bastard, which makes the girls swoon for him.

"Stupid bastard," mutters Aldona under her breathe.

Mr. Dunamis asks, "Aldona, do you know what element does the sign Leo and the other for Zodiac signs with that same element?

"Fire," simply responds, "as for the other two signs, they are Sagittarius and also Aries."

The lavender haired man smiles and replies back, "That is correct Ms. Cyrus."

Celestyn looks and stares at his ex-girlfriend, he cannot believe she was actually the honor student that is representing the Jade Dorm. He even wonders how the Polish blader even was chosen to be a part of such an important event. No better yet, the jet black haired teenager wonders how Aldona was even qualified to be in honors classes. He then takes out his beyblade, Centurion Wyvern and looks over at it with his emerald green eyes.

"I am going to make sure that you are not going to be able to battle during the Battle of the Elementals," mutters Celestyn to himself.

As classes comes to an end, Garaitz was looking over at the dress that Yura was working on for the competition. Aside from this, Professor Wang Velasquez is going to announce the winner for best costume and that includes the participant of the Battle of the Elementals and the designer of the costume. Yura was a hardworking student and she wants to make sure that her costume design stands out the most.

"You really love this costume idea that you have their Yura," comments Garaitz.

Yura looks up and states, "I know and I always want to create an angel like costume that makes you stand the most."

"Thanks and I love the dress design and I think you should uses the silver chain to hold up the top portion of the dress," says the injured sixteen year old.

Mrs. Wang Velasquez is in the classroom looks over at the two Diamond Dorm students talking with one another. It seems Garaitz was trying to help out, which is something that all students who are participating in the tournament should do. A smile appears on the woman's face before taking a sip of her hot chai tea once more. Aldona opens the door and looks over at an auburn haired Jade Dorm student working on the Polish teen's costume.

"How's the costume going Sada?" question Aldona.

The auburn haired teenager known as Sada responds, "Amazing of course and I was shocked that you wanted to a kimono warrior inspired costume for this event."

"Yes because I want my costume to show that it does not matter what country you are from, but how to represent your prestigious dorm," says the Polish blader.

She touches the bright jade silk that was used for the kimono dress that she was going to be wearing for the Battle of the Elementals. Aldona was going to make sure she was going to win this year's event. Sada looks over at her friend and sees the enthusiastic smile that appears on her face. The Japanese blader knows that Aldona was enthusiastic about winning this competition. She even recalls when she and the Hussar Wyvern blader first met.

* * *

_ As I walked down the halls of Crescentwood Academy, I saw the students and they pushed me around. They laughed and called me names like Four Eyes, Freakzilla, and other cruel names. One of the students from the Onyx Dorm snatched my glasses and I could not see him. He was a good looking Polish boy with vivid green colored eyes._

"_Want these glasses back?" asked the Onyx Dorm student._

_I yelled, "Give them back to me!"_

_"You better catch me if you want these glasses," responded the older blader._

_A voice sternly said, "Give back her glasses Celestyn you fucking idiot."_

_ Celestyn threw the glasses towards the student who insulted him. I saw the girl who stood by my side. It seemed that she was also a Jade Dorm student just like I was. The Polish teen and his posse left and the blonde haired Polish teen then gave me my glasses back. As I put back my glasses on, I saw the teenager who saved me._

_She asked, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes I am alright and my name is Sada," I replied back._

_The Polish honor student responded back, "My name is Aldona and I am going to be your friend."_

_"Thank you very much Aldona," I said once more._

* * *

Sada smiles before working on the kimono for Aldona since there is around two more months before the big event. Outside the Fashion and Design classroom, Celestyn emerald eyes looks to the right and spies on both Sada and Aldona. He growls lightly and he reveals his beyblade once more. The Polish-Ukrainian blader seems to be annoyed for the fact that both Aldona and Sada would be working together. He shows anger and decides to leave immediately. Walking down the halls was Shinobu and he walks Celestyn walk passed by him.

"_What's he up to?"_ thought Shinobu.

An hour has passed and Mrs. Wang Velasquez closes the classroom door. Sada was walking down the halls and looks over at Aldona, who was not moving not even an inch.

Sada suddenly asks, "Are you alright Aldona?"

"Yes I am alright and you can head to the dorm without me since I have something to do," states Aldona before leaving.

The fifteen year old Japanese responds back, "Alright then Aldona and I will see you back at the dorm."

She watches as the Polish teenager leaves her behind. Sada sighs to herself and looks over at Shinobu, who was standing right behind her as of now.

Shinobu asks, "Are you alright Sada?"

"I am worried about Aldona because something has been going on with her. After when Aldona saved me from Celestyn a few weeks ago, he has been spying on her lately," comments the auburn haired teenager.

The Shinobi Salamanda blader says, "You are not the only one who has been noticing that. I just saw Celestyn spy on her while you and Aldona was in Professor Wang Velasquez's room."

"I see and I think you should check on Aldona because I feel like Celestyn is nothing but bad news. I thought he was a jackass at first, but I see that there was something up with him that makes me feel uncomfortable," replies Sada.

Inside the gym, Aldona looks over and sees a familiar pale skinned European blader sitting on top of the bleachers. Aldona scoffs and glares at the blader that was sitting there. She stares at the jet black haired Onyx dorm blader with pure disgust. Celestyn smirks and jumps in front of Aldona, towering over her by a good five inches. He moves his bangs to the left and tucks it behind his ears.

"Why the hell you was stalking for you fucking idiot!" yells Aldona.

Celestyn responds back, "I can do whatever I want and I was wondering something my dear Sugar Plum."

"Stop calling me Sugar Plum because I cannot forgive you for what you did to me," retorts the blonde haired Polish blader.

The Ukrainian-Polish blader growls lightly and takes out his launcher, which has his beyblade inside and it begins to glow a darkish violet-red color. He immediately launches it towards the center of gym floor. Suddenly a ferocious wyvern appears wearing Centurion armor around its body. Aldona then takes out her beyblade and launchers it towards Celestyn's beyblade.

Aldona yells, "Go now Hussar Wyvern!"

The white, yellow, and wisteria beyblade attacks Centurion Wyvern directly, but the huge wyvern attacks both Aldona and Hussar Wyvern with brute force. The impact of dark red, black, and violet beyblade sends both of them flying a few feet. As Aldona groans in pain, Hussar Wyvern continues to spin and she tries to stand up. Centurion Wyvern was alive and ready to attack once more.

"You cannot withstand Hussar Wyvern's attack," comments Celestyn, "you are going to die either way."

The blonde haired blader asks, "What do you mean I am going to die?"

"The curse of Dark Bitbeasts is coming alive and there is no way to stop it Aldona," says the Eastern European blader.

As Celestyn continued on attack Hussar Wyvern, the vicious wyvern attacks Aldona to the point that she cannot move. The Jade Dorm honor student was wonder why was she being attacked. Is this true extent of these Malicious Bitbeasts? Tears streams from the Polish teen's eyes as she takes each blow.

"You are pathetic by showing your tears Aldona. I thought you can withstand the pain from Centurion Wyvern," harshly comments Celestyn.

Aldona yells, "You sadistic bastard!"

"Time you finish! Extinction Crusher!" yells the Ukrainian-Polish blader.

As Wyvern tries to attacks, somebody pushes the blonde haired blader out of the way. Jade green colored eyes looks up at her person who has saved her.

"Shinobu!" weakly exclaims Aldona.

The Shinobi Salamanda blader responds back, "Forfeit the match because it is not worth risking your life."

Aldona says, "No I cannot forfeit this match Shinobu."

She tells her friend that she cannot do it because it would ruin her reputation as a blader. Aldona stands up and commands Hussar Wyvern to attack once more. The silver, wisteria, and yellow beyblade attacks once more. Numerous time, both the beyblade and its owner continuously was sent flying a few feet in the air. Aldona continues to stand up until a light begins to glow from Hussar Wyvern's beyblade. The form changes suddenly and another Wyvern appears in front of Aldona and Shinobu.

"What just happened?" questions Shinobu.

The Polish blader comments, "I do not know."

A shining light appears and makes Centurion Wyvern disappears and Celestyn shields his eyes. He immediately catches his beyblade and runs away from the scene. The second wyvern disappears and stops spinning immediately. Aldona catches her beyblade and looks over at it. Now her wyvern beyblade was brown, violet, and mustard yellow beyblade with a bronze colored element wheel. Its form was different now since the edges have changed from three to fifteen razor sharp edges. Suddenly Aldona was about to collapse onto the ground until Shinbou catches her immediately.

"Are you alright?" questions Shinobu.

Aldona smiles and responds back, "My body feels weak and I may have a couple of bruises, but overall I am fine."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

"_A mysterious light appearing from Aldona's beyblade," wonders Morgan._

_ The group was hanging out by the pagoda and Garaitz appears. Zero looks over and sees the Diamond Dorm student arriving. She places her bag and stands right next to Zero. She leans her head on to Zero's right shoulder, which catches everyone's attention._

_Mana asks, "Are you two dating?"_

_"Yeah… Garaitz and I are actually dating," states Zero._

_Morgan comments, "We are talking about something serious and now we find out you guys are dating."_

"_It is not that shocking," says Ren, "it was obvious these two love each other."_

_Kaito states, "That is what Sulli could have said."_

"_Who's Sulli?" asks Max_

_The Guardian Revizer comments, "My girlfriend, but she is in a better Beyblading Academy located in the Tuscan Archipelago near the Tyrrhenian Sea._

_"You mean Gran Montecristo Beyblading Academy am I right?" asks Garaitz._

_The Japanese brunette responds back, "That same one and there only a few Asian bladers that gets accepted there and both Sulli and Seoyeon got accepted."  
_

* * *

**This ends the sixth chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood Academy. Finally I managed to update this story. More is going to be happening the seventh chapter of Welcome to Crescentwood Academy. Plus Sulli (AKA Yukina) is going to be mentioned a lot and may make an appearance soon. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
